


Dessert at Midnight

by immopengu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immopengu/pseuds/immopengu
Summary: Kara decides to go to the restaurant where the smartest and hottest girl in the ENTIRE SCHOOL (at least she thinks so) works, just to catch a glimpse of her. No, that's not creepy at all.





	Dessert at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this little something something tides y'all over. I posted this on Tumblr and decided maybe I should put this on here for people who don't follow me on Tumblr. 
> 
> I wrote this. At midnight. Right after coming out of a dessert house where I had eaten a banana and strawberry crepe, sitting there alone. ... I'm a loser but I don't care. I shake my fist at my friends who were in bed like normal people. In my defense, I was there to pick someone up after work but I had gotten the time wrong and had gone way too early. Yes. It was midnight. She got off at 1am. :( At least I got free dessert.
> 
> And yes, I am still continuing my other Supergirl stories. Don't worry guys, life has just been throwing lemons at me recently and really, life has a fucking strong arm and great aim. And yes, I will definitely be continuing APOA and it's a bird. Have a good read, folks!

Kara Zor-El paced outside the store nervously. She had tried to message people to join her, but it was really late and either her friends already had plans or they were already in bed.

‘Now or never, Kara.’ Kara thought to herself, before steeling her nerves and passing through the front doors of the dessert restaurant.

It had opened up recently and Kara had heard all about it and had been all gung-ho about going until she realized that the girl she had a crush on, THE Alex Danvers, the smartest girl in all of high school, was working there. Alex was also the HOTTEST girl in the whole high school, and Kara’s palms were sweating just thinking about talking to her. They were in the same grade and the only time they had spoken was in science class, right before Kara set Alex’s long, gorgeous hair on fire and Alex had to get a dramatic new hair cut that really framed her face nicely if Kara did say so–

“Yo, space case.” Siobhan Smythe also worked here and she was snapping her fingers in front of Kara’s face. “How big’s your party?”

“Um,” Kara’s eyes darted around, her heart nearly beating out of her chest as she spotted Alex in the back, waiting for food to come out of the kitchen.

“Uh, I’m just, looking for some friends.”

Siobhan looked around the small restaurant. There were a lot of people there from school, but Kara didn’t hang out with any of them since all of them were mostly seniors.

“Maybe they’re not here yet.” Kara caught her lower lip between her teeth nervously. Siobhan didn’t seem convinced, rolling her eyes at Kara.

“Whatever.” She made a noise of disgust and went back into the busy restaurant to work.

Kara took out her cellphone, fumbling it out of her pocket to check her messages. Her last resort, Winn, had replied!

‘sorry Kara. I’m already in my PJs’

Kara cursed silently, looking up again, letting out a little squeak at the sight of Alex Danvers, standing right in front of her.

“Kara! Has nobody come to seat you yet?”

“SiobhandidbutnoneofmyfriendsarecomingouttonightandI’mherealonesoI'mahugeloserandI'mherealonetoeatbymyselfandohgodpleasedon'tthinkI'maloser–”

“Woah, Kara.” Alex put a calming hand on Kara’s shoulder, effectively shutting her up. “It’s alright. I knew you liked dessert but I didn’t know you liked it this much. It’s cool, don’t worry.”

Kara felt humiliated. Now Alex thinks that she’s just a bottomless pit that goes out at twelve o'clock at night for dessert by herself!

Wait a sec.

“How did you know I like dessert?” Kara blurted out.

It was Alex’s turn to blush a bright crimson now.

“You know, because you always eat dessert at school. You either bring it from home or you buy it for lunch–not that I watch you a lot. Or at all. Or, okay, we’re supposed to get you seated. Please come with me.”

Alex speed-walked away from Kara, the blonde having to struggle to keep up, and Alex almost threw the menu on the table in her hurry.

“Your server will be right with you and I’m sure she’ll find you delicious to eat–no. SOMETHING delicious to eat. Not you’re delicious to eat but I’m sure you are–No that’s not. That’s not what I’m trying to say. Oh my god.” Alex practically ran from the table. Kara just sat there, a bit stunned. But a slow smile was starting to crawl up her face as Mr. J’onzz sent Alex right back to her table.

“Hi.” Alex looked mortified. “I’m Alex Danvers, your server for today. I recommend not speaking to me anymore because I’m just a complete idiot.”

“I like idiots.” Kara said, cursing herself internally as she realized a second too late what she had said. But it apparently did the trick as Alex Danvers smiled a tiny shy smile at her.


End file.
